


Fairytale

by PKlovesDW



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, M/M, Romance, prince - Freeform, servant - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 02:17:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/645450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PKlovesDW/pseuds/PKlovesDW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Draco's a prince, Harry's a servant. Draco wants something, and Harry can give it to him. Drabble-ish. HP/DM. By DW.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fairytale

**Author's Note:**

> This fic's written for: The "No Using The" Competition.

Once upon a time, there was a little prince. Not any sort of prince, no, he was also to be called a prince of Slytherin. And just because he was a prince, he had the right to say, "Potter, you idiot, what were you thinking? Why must you be so difficult. As you should know, a towel should be placed left of this bathtub right here. Don't make me say it again."

"Yes, prince Draco," a servant, Harry Potter, said with a bow, but a devious gleam shone in his eyes.

Prince Draco narrowed his eyes. "Know your place, Potter. You are dismissed."

Another bow, before he disappeared through the door.

Prince Draco strode through the bathroom to his private sitting room, where he took a seat. A frown marred the otherwise beautiful pale, aristocratic face. Because prince Draco had a problem. One that didn't even bear thinking about. Because a prince doesn't fall in love with a peasant. And a servant to boot! Especially if said servant was a boy. And prince Draco vented his frustration on him, to hide what he felt, while still being close to him. And every time he managed to find a minor mistake. But, as he reckoned, the mistakes nearly seemed intentional and were getting more ridiculous as the time wore on.

Harry Potter knew his place, and knew what was expected of him. He never made mistakes. Except when his company was Draco Malfoy. As a prince, he would never look twice at a peasant, let alone a servant at that. But Harry Potter had noticed that a certain blond prince his age liked it when he made mistakes. So he did, because it intrigued him.

* * *

After a few days, one blond prince had had enough. The dark haired servant was driving him up a wall! "Potter, come here!"

After a minute, he stood before him, bowing lowly. "What can I help you with, prince?" He asked in that cheeky tone.

The blond stepped forward, before he lifted Potter's head, his fingers gently grasping his chin. "I know you do it on purpose. I could be banned from the kingdom, but I don't care. For once in my life, I don't want to think, but feel. Will you kiss me?"

Harry Potter was surprised. One didn't go about kissing royalty. Royalty barely spared them a glance. Royalty didn't ask to be kissed. They ordered, never asked. But to every question, there is an answer. "Yes," was said in a whispering voice, filled with awe.

Draco was nervous, but didn't show it, as Harry Potter neared him, his eyes lowered in surrender, yet defiant with their green colour flashing. He closed his eyes, and felt soft breath huffing against his face, and a shudder ran through him. He wanted this so badly…

Soft lips brushed his, hesitantly. The kiss quickly grew bolder, when Harry ran his tongue over Draco's bottom lip, so he would open up. A tongue prodded at places no-one else had, and it was a sinful pleasure, one he would like to repeat over and over again. Hands came up to hold him in place, but neither wanted to go anywhere. After careful exploration, they broke apart.

"Thank you," the blond said politely, eyes lowered and half-lidded.

Harry only pulled him in for another kiss.

The End.


End file.
